


this peppermint winter is so sugar sweet

by theotheghostkid



Series: whimsical [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Most of the characters are just mentioned except Evan and Connor, Oneshot, Rated T bc Connor has a Potty Mouth™, Snow, Snow Day, Superhero Au????? it's set in the 'verse, Superpower Snow Ball Fight, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotheghostkid/pseuds/theotheghostkid
Summary: [COVFEFE]: EV HOLY SHIT IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDEWell, Evan wasn't exactly surethat'show he wanted to wake up. At least school was canceled.(oneshot)





	this peppermint winter is so sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in my superpower au btw, Evan can control plants and Connor can turn intangible/invisible. Just an fyi before you read.

 

> **[COVFEFE]:** EV HOLY SHIT IT'S SNOWING OUTSIDE

Well, that's what he woke up to that morning. It was pretty early, too, especially for Connor, notorious for sleeping in until four on every day including school days. Seven o'clock had to be a new record for him, and sure enough, Evan opens his curtains, and the entire world was covered in the bright white blanket. The trees were covered in frost, and just looking outside give Evan shivers.

He shuts the curtains. There's a loud  _hell no_ , ringing through his head, and he crawls back into bed, back into the warmth. Anything  _but_ the snow. 

Before he drifts off, he gets another text.

 

> **[COVEFE]:** EVAN I AM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE.
> 
> **[YOU]:** No Connor you don't have to come over
> 
> **[COVEFE]:** too late ;p

_Great._ Now Evan was probably going to have to go outside, and maybe get cold, and get frostbite, and what if he has to go to the hospital? He's never liked the cold, especially when it snowed, and he utterly despises it. It's on the list of things Evan Hates, which granted is a very short list...

1\. Anxiety

2\. His Dad

3\. Snow

4\. Crowds

...Still, it was on the list of the things Evan Hates and he's not going to back down without a fight. He drags himself out of bed, wrapping his duvet around him as he hears the echo of a knock on the door, and he opens it to see Connor Murphy, dressed in a black snow jacket, a scarf, jeans, and a beanie, with one of the largest smiles on his face that Evan's ever seen. And he can't help but feel his heart warm at the sight, even though there's snow everywhere and there's a draft coming in and he feels icy wind nip at his toes.

"Evan, you're not even dressed!" Connor scolds, inviting himself in. He unwinds the scarf from around his neck whilst crossing his arms. "Don't you want to go outside in the snow?"

Evan shrugs nervously. "I, um, I've never... I don't like the snow."

Connor gasps. Dramatically. Too dramatically. "You don't like the snow?"

Well, there were multiple reasons Evan Hansen does not like the snow. First of all, it's cold. And uncomfortable. And your toes get all cold and numb and your nose gets runny. Not to mention, when you have the ability to control plants, ice and snow are your natural weakness. And it's so...white and bright. It's gross. "N-No." But he sees how excited Connor was when the snow was out there, and he sees how Connor's prepared (even without gloves, and he probably should have a bit more layers on) to go out in the snow and have fun, and he gives in. "Give me a few minutes." Evan mumbles, keeping the blanket wrapped around him tightly.

Connor smiles and nods as Evan makes his way back to his bedroom. He doesn't have any snow jackets, per say, because he doesn't really go  _in_ the snow. If he's ever outside in the ungodly weather, he suffers in multiple layers, not any kind of fancy jacket like Connor. He puts on as many jackets as he can, and a pair of thick jeans before finding some ratty old hiking boots in the back of his closet. When he makes his way out, he digs into the glove drawer in the kitchen before grabbing old ratty gloves for both him, and a pair he hopes will fit Connor.

(They barely do, and a bit of his wrist is exposed, but at least most of his hands are protected.)

He has many regrets the moment he steps outside and another wind nips at him. He already knows his ears are going to become red soon, and his nose is going to run. Connor looks happy, though, and it's worth it. In fact, the boy flies through the snow, kicking it up in glee, before turning around to Evan with a devilish look on his face. And Evan sees the snowball in his hands, too. "Don't you  _dare--_ "

Too late. The snowball has flown through the air and it hits Evan in the shoulder. It jolts him back a bit, and Evan musters up all the glare that he can at Connor. He's later told it looks like he's a puppy attempting to glare, but he tries his best and that's what matters. He's never made a snowball before, he's never been in a snowball fight (due to his avoidance of the wintery  _yuck_ for the entirety of his life) but he tries anyway, makes one, and aims it at Connor, which it... completely phases through him. "T-That's not fair!" 

"Never made any rules  _against it--"_

Evan glares again, before trying to throw another one while Connor tries to excuse him using his whim, of all things, in the middle of a snowball fight. It decks him in the face, and both of them are taken aback, especially Evan. He gasps, and he immediately walks over to make sure Connor's okay. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean t-to get y-your face..." Now that he's starting to get cold, his stutter is mixing with a shiver and that's not good, and he might've hurt Connor--

Connor just slams a handful of snow into Evan's face. He laughs as Evan wipes it away, and laughs even more at the glare that Evan gives back to him. "That was p-priceless!" Connor manages to get out between laughs, and dodging another assault from Evan before completely disappearing from view. 

"C-Come on, C-Connor!" He can't tell if it's his stutter or that he's shivering now, but he hates it. "T-This isn't fair--aack!" He yelps as at least a pound of snow is dropped down one of the layers of his jacket. He spins on his heel, sees nothing there, but he knows Connor's hiding...somewhere...around...here....

Evan looks down at the snow. Sure enough, there are footprints leading to where Connor is, hiding behind the tree in Evan's front yard. Either he knows that there's a trail leading right to him, and he's hoping Evan doesn't notice, or Connor truly hadn't realized it yet. But he's under a tree, and Evan thinks it's fair that the tree somehow naturally bends and dumps all the snow on top of him, even though there's a lot and it makes a decent pile. It's Connor's turn to yelp and screech from the sudden pile of snow assaulting him, but he merely phases out of it instead of having to dig out.

When he turns visible again, Evan can see that there's a sudden new liveliness in Connor Murphy. There's a flush to his face from the cold, and his eyes are bright and he's laughing, despite him being cold and his hair being soaked from the snow, and his beanie lost somewhere in their snow fight, and he's a black smudge contrasted against the white background surrounding the two of them, and Evan just... he smiles at this mysterious beauty.

"I thought you said you hated the snow, Hansen." Connor comments as the both of them begin to trudge their way back inside, to the warmth. His tone is a bit cocky, but when is Connor Murphy never cocky? They'd been outside for less than fifteen minutes (well, Evan had, at least) and the two of them were already frozen to the core, walking close to try and retrain some kind of body heat.

"O-Oh, I do- I s-still do. S-Snow sucks." He pouts.

"Then why the fuck are we still out here?" Connor, so gentlemanly, opens the front door for Evan and lets him into the warmth of the house first.

"B-Because..." Evan begins to take off his jacket. He looks Connor right in the eye as he says it, and tries to be Confident Evan, but he's cold and wet and shivering and just wants to crawl into his bed. Maybe with hot cocoa. "Y-You liked- you l-like the s-snow."

 

**Author's Note:**

> is it christmas time yet??? i mean, um, I wasn't listening to [christmas songs on youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZ-e3_31sdM&t=3433s) while writing this
> 
> I shouldn't be left alone because I do stuff like this
> 
> connor's name in evan's phone is totally jared's fault. he stole evan's phone once and made everyone's contact names a meme.


End file.
